At present, many mobile phones can support services, such as accessing the Internet, sending and receiving multimedia messages and the like, in the case that it is necessary to perform corresponding configuration for the mobile phone according to access point and application information provided by an operator.
So far, configuring the access point and application information can be implemented by the following two ways: one is that the configuration is performed by means of configuration information received from a server through Over-The-Air-Programming (OTAP); the other is that the configuration is manually performed by a user.
Both ways have defects: the first way needs the support of the server; the second way requires the user to know the access point and application information in advance, wherein it is difficult to record the configuration information correctly and quite inconvenient for inputting the information, and for a roaming user, he may not know the access point and application information corresponding to each operator.